The present invention relates to signal responsive circuits. More particularly, it relates to a signal peak detector circuit.
In electronic measuring or control systems, it is often desirable or necessary to be able to detect when a peak value of a measured variable occurs. Heretofor, there have been a number of different schemes provided for detecting peak values of analog signals. In one form of such previous peak detector schemes, the peak detecting circuit is in the nature of an integrator. One of the disadvantages of this type of circuit is that integrators have a tendancy to drift. When means have been provided on such previous peak detector to overcome or compensate for the drift, the additional features, have, of necessity, added significant expense to the overall circuit. Further, it has been found that a switched or chopped input data signal could not be satisfactorily used with such previous peak detector circuits.